Reading RWBY: Prime Huntsmen
by Guts the Man88
Summary: When waking up, Team Rwby see's that they are in a room with a man wanting to show an alternate reality that would change their lives forever. With Curiosity in their minds they accepted and now watching their adventures again, but with a Man that they have never seen before. (Team JNPR and CFVY will join the story later on in this story)


Reading RWBY:Prime Huntsman Chapter 1

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello fellow readers, Guts the Man88 here to bring the very first chapter of this fanfic. I had asked SilverXScythe66 if I could make this story and he gave the ok (Hooray). So this is with Team RWBY, JNPR (later on) and CFVY (later on) reading and reacting to this fanfic. This is my first story and I hope all of you can enjoy this story.**

 **I don't own any of the characters and content. They all belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The introduction**

Ruby's vision began to be visible. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in a big giant room. She stood up and reopened her eyes. " **Where am I?"** She then started to look around where she was and see's that she and her teammates are in you could say a movie room. The room consists of many sofas, a big movie screen, a projector on the ceiling of the room, and a table that has food and drinks on it.

After looking around she went immediately went to her teammates to see if they are alright. Ruby ran to Weiss first and started to shake her " **Weiss, are you alright?"** Weiss slowly opening her eyes and sees Ruby right in front of her face. " **RUBY!** Weiss shouted causing Ruby to fall on her butt. " **Why were you right in my face you dunce?!** Ruby replied in a frantic way, " **I'm sorry!I was checking on if you were alright! You didn't have to be yelling at me!** Weiss stared at Ruby with a neutral face for a moment and then said looking around the room Weiss and her teammates are in. " **I'll forgive you..for now, but now that I'm wide awake where the are we"**

Before Ruby could reply, a human figure popped in the middle of the room and said " **I think I can answer that question for you"** Both of the women jumped and turned around to see a male with brown hair, wearing a multicolored shirt and blue shorts right in front of them. Both huntresses drew their weapons, but before they could act their weapons disappear in a blink. " **NNNOOOOOOOOO Crescent Rose My BAAABBBYY!** Ruby shouted on the verge of tears losing her precious weapon. Weiss stared her hand that used to hold Myrtenaster in shock that her weapon somehow disappears as if it was some sort of magic show. Weiss then slowly looked up to the man looking at the man with a face of regret and asked " **Who are you?"** in a worried tone. Weiss didn't want to make this man angry or frustrated since she concluded that he was the one that made both her and her partner's weapon disappeared. If he could do that then he could just make them disappeared into nothing. The man chuckled in a sly tone and said " **Weiss, Ruby."** This got the girls attention. " **You have nothing to fear, your weapons were just teleported somewhere safe, but can you two please wake up the rest of your teammates so I can explain everything to you all?"**

Both huntresses looked at the man before reluctantly nodded at his request and went to their teammates. Ruby went to her sister while Weiss went to Blake and both manage to get them both up. Yang woke up to see her sister shaking her and then asked in worry. " **What's wrong Sis?"** If someone or something was bothering her sister, she would destroy that person or thing the moment her sister says it. Yang loves her sister and will protect her no matter the obstacle or challenge in the way. While at the same time Blake was waking up in not a good mood. She was having a good dream about her book Ninjas of love. She gave Weiss an annoyed look and said:" **There better be a good reason for waking me up."** Weiss could understand the look Blake is giving since they are still restoring their friendship after all of her rant about Faunus and White Fang a few days ago. After many hours thinking she decided of not caring that Blake used to be in the White Fang and accepted her as a teammate, even if she was a faunus. Their relationship so far after these few days was more accepting, but still needs a little push before trusting each other again.

The man said, " **I'm the reason, Blake, and Yang."** Before Blake and Yang could get their weapons, they disappeared before they could reach for them. Yang's eyes turned red in extreme anger and screamed " **WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EMBER CELICA!?** Before she could beat the shit out of this man, the man said in a calm tone while holding his hand up telling her to stop. " **Now Yang please calm down or else I will have to use drastic measures to keep you in check."** After saying that, the man started having a powerful aura surrounding him and gave an intense glare at Yang. Yang took a step back out of fear and realized this man in front of him is way stronger than her and she would be beaten or killed if she tried to attack him now. So with that Yang started to calm down and her eye's turned back to purple.

Blake then asked while giving the man a suspicious glare " **Why are we here?"** The man gave a gentle smile trying to make the atmosphere in the room more pleasant and replied in a nonchalant tone. " **All of you don't have to worry about any harm. I just here to show you one of your alternate realities and seeing your reactions to it."** All of Team RWBY was staring at the man in shock and in disbelief before Yang saying in shock. " **Is this some sort of joke?"** The man just chuckled and replied in a serious tone " **No, I'm completely serious and before any of you ask. Yes, there are infinite realities out there where many things are different in your reality. I know it's hard to explain, but to put it simply there are many realities that something else happened instead of that. For example, I think there was a reality where Ruby wasn't saved by Weiss from the Death Stalker and Ruby was killed while the rest of you watched."**

WBY was trying to comprehend a reality where their teammate/Sister was killed during the exam instead of standing with her right was on the verge of tears and replied in a scared tone." **I died?"** The man looked with regret and shame and replied. " **Yes, but don't worry that only happened in one reality, I'm so sorry for bringing that up."** The man then went up to Ruby and gave her a gentle hug in order to comfort her and it seems to work as Ruby was hugging back and said to the man in a grateful tone. " **Thank you."** After a few more moments the man releases his hands from ruby and stepped back a little to see Ruby's grateful smile for the comforting hug, while a malice aura nearby and see's Yang giving him the "Don't even think about it" look. The man then replied while giving a gentle smile " **Now that out of the way I think I should introduce myself. My name is Guts and I hope we can all get along while watching your alternate reality."**

Weiss then approached Guts and asked " **How are we going to watch our alternate reality?** Guts then chuckled and replied while pointing at the movie screen and sofas. " **Over there in my little movie area and I advise you to get some food and drinks because we are going to be here for a while."** Weiss blushed in embarrassment and glared a Guts while RY laughed at her lack of observation while Blake gave a smirk. Weiss then humph and walked away from Guts to go with her teammates to get her something to eat and drink. Guts just chuckled and went to one of the sofas and sat down while waiting for team Rwby. After a few minutes, Guts heard the footsteps of Team Rwby near the sofas and see them with their favorite food and drinks (Like Ruby's Milk and Chocolate Cookies. Yang's Strawberry Sunrise with an umbrella pick on top and Blake's Fish. Lastly Weiss having a cup of tea with some Croissants.) Team Rwby got to their own sofas and Guts asked " **Are we ready"** Team Rwby nodded at him and then Guts with a remote in his hand pointed at the screen with the remote and pressed the on button and the screen started to present the story that would change Team Rwby and many others lives and perspectives forever.

* * *

 _ **Well, how was this introduction? I hope you all enjoy the my first ever story and first chapter of Reading RWBY: Prime Huntsmen. Guts the Man88 out.**_


End file.
